Blue Jeans
by AlsoAngels
Summary: Rachel meets Quinn at a bar. Could this pink hair goddess be just what Rachel needs, or will it just be heart ache? AU. Badass!Quinn. Loosely based off of the song Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey. T for now.
1. Blue jeans, white shirt

**Hi guys! I just wanted to start off by saying that this is my first fic ever. Also, that I am looking for a beta! If you have any interest in being a beta for me, it would be much appreciated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Blue Jeans, which is loosely based off the song of the same name by Lana Del Rey. **

****I am updating this chapter. I re-read it and thought it was not going in the direction that I wanted it to. It is somewhat the same, but I am changing a few details and extending the chapters. There is a pretty significant re-write to this chapter. Hopefully it is for the better. Let me know what you think and I am still looking for a beta! Like stat. Thank you so much for reading. 3**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel put on her jacket before she stepped out into the December night. It didn't do much to fight off the bitter cold of winter, but she needed to get out of the house. She had been trapped inside studying, and now her last exam at NYADA for the winter was complete, she had freedom to do whatever she wanted. This usually involved staying at home singing in her room. She loved New York and everything it offered, but when she came to the big city she had left everything behind, including Finn. Though, she knows she made the right decision, it was still very lonely here. So, tonight he decided that she was going to go out on the town. She had heard about this new bar opening up a few blocks down from her apartment and felt like it was a great opportunity to meet people who lived in the area, and have a couple of drinks.

She pulled her coat tighter around herself as she walked the last couple of blocks to the bar. It was nothing special on the outside. Just a regular bar, with a neon light that says "The Bark and Bite", and another on the window that says "open". She pulled out the fake I.D. that Noah had made her before she left Lima, insisting that she would need it. She was thankful for it now, she'll have to remember to thank him and apologize for the rant that he had to endure after presenting her with the fake I.D.

After getting into the bar she took a look around. There was a nice long oak bar that complete ly took over one wall, with plenty of bar stools. There was a small dance floor off to the left, and in the back there were four pool tables, and three dart boards. There was also a smaller bar behind them. All dimly lit. After she finished scanning the area she took a seat on a bar stool close to the end of the bar. Removing her coat and placing it on counter next to her, and ordered herself a cosmo. She sat there for a few minutes sipping on her drink. _This might have been a bad idea._ She thought to herself as she took a look around the new bar that was already destined to be a dive. She was already feeling out of place. seeing as most patrons of the bar seems to be older men, with thick beards and leather jackets. Just as she decided that maybe she should just finish her drink and head home, she saw her, leaning over the pool table, sinking the 8 ball, smirking before snatching the stack of twenties off the corner of the table.

She was tall, gorgeous body and eyes that could pierce your soul, even the pink hair didn't take away from the beauty of this girl. She was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of the nicest fitting blue skinny jeans she had ever seen. Rachel instantly blushed when the pink haired beauty caught her eyes from across the bar. She quickly turned away grabbed her coat and threw some money on the bar, wanting to get out before she had the chance to embarrass herself any further.

Just as Rachel put her coat on, she felt someone slide up beside her. "Leaving so soon?" she heard a raspy voice whisper into her ear.

She quickly turned to see the pink haired beauty standing next to her. "It's not really my scene." Rachel replied quietly, as she busied herself by putting on her coat, trying not to make eye contact with the girl beside her.

"I can tell." the woman said with a smirk, looking up and down Rachel's body. Rachel blushed and looked down to what she was wearing under her opened jacket, a pink blouse, plaid skirt, knee high socks and a pair of flats. She supposed the woman was correct in her assumptions; she stuck out like a sore thumb in a place like this. When she looked back up, the woman was staring intensely. She seemed to be deliberating something in her head. After a few seconds she finally spoke. "Can I buy you a drink?" she asked Rachel quickly "before you go?"

Rachel thought about it for a second, only a minute ago she was dashing to get out of here, and away from this girl, now with just a few words, she was enthralled. _Not enthralled, curious _she compromised with herself. "Sure" she replied "but you need to tell me your name first."

"Quinn." She stated as she beckoned the bartender over. "Jack and coke for me and…"

"Cosmo" Rachel filled in the blank for her.

"A cosmo for the lady." Quinn said as she laid some cash on the bar and winked at the brunette.

"Rachel." She supplied

"Rachel." The pink hair girl repeated with a nod of her head. "So, Rachel, if this isn't your scene what are you doing here?" she asked as she grabbed the drinks from the bartender and handing one to Rachel. "This isn't the safest place to be, especially if you're alone."

"If it's so dangerous what are you doing here?" Rachel question defensively, making Quinn raise a questioning eyebrow, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out. Rachel bit her bottom lip at the motion, she needs to stop being so rash. Quinn has been nothing but nice to her.

"There is an obvious answer to that question" Quinn answered dismissively. "I can handle my own. You on the other hand, you have probably lived in New York for what? Maybe three or four months, you probably can from a small town, where you have never had to defend yourself, or fight before. This part of town, in a bar like this, people can smell it off you. They can and will try to take advantage of you. Especially when you are dressed like a catholic school girl from a porn movie" Quinn watched her for a second and must have seen the hurt on Rachel's face, because she at least looked sorry at what she said.

Rachel grimaced pulling her mouth into a thin line. "And what are you, my knight in shining armour?" Quinn looked away quickly.

"Something like that."

Rachel waited until Quinn looked back at her, and said "Look, do you want to get out of here?" I know a place." Rachel nodded mutely as Quinn stood up gesturing to the door. Rachel put her unfinished drink on the bar. They were just about to leave when a tall bulky man, came up and grabbed Quinn's shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going, Pinky?" The man asked forcefully "We have some business to attend to." Quinn turned around to face the man. -_"Or the giant"_ Rachel thought- and gave the man the dirtiest look she had ever seen, before turning to Rachel and lightly saying "Give me one minute" before she stocked past the man into a back room.

Rachel stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, finishing the drink she had previously set down, and ordering another one. She was starting to believe she was being stood up when she finally saw Quinn walk back into the room, with and expressionless look on her face. She walked past Rachel grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bar. Even through the roughness and uneasiness of the action, Rachel could feel the tingles shooting through Quinn's fingers into her body

"What was that about?" Rachel questioned looking up at Quinn's still expressionless face. This should have scared her; being dragged along by some stranger out into the streets of New York, but for some reason, the way Quinn's hand fit into hers, so perfectly and the constant tingles is keeping her from thinking logically.

"It was nothing." Quinn answered her voice dismissive "Don't worry about it." continuing to pull Rachel down the street.

Rachel tugged on Quinn's hand "Well can you at least tell me where we are going?" the movement seemed to pull Quinn out of her thought because she quickly let go of Rachel's hand, and Rachel missed it immediately, but at the same time grateful that Quinn seemed to snap out of the state she was in.

Quinn leaned against the wall, reached down into her pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out, putting in her mouth before returning the pack to her pocket and pulling out a lighter. She watched Rachel as she lit her cigarette. She had never seen anyone look so sensual doing something so disgusting. The pink haired girl took a long drag and exhaling out of the side of her mouth. Her eyes still on Rachel as if she was trying to size the Brunette up.

"There is this great pub a couple blocks from here. Maybe we can grab some coffee? "Quinn asked hesitantly. "Unless you think that's lame, they have beer too."

Rachel smiled lightly, this was not what she had in mind when she left her place for a night on the town. This is better. This girl was a mystery and Rachel was thrilled she was going to get a chance to figure this girl out. "Yeah, I could go for another drink"

Quinn smiled back for a second, before recovering and jerking her head in the direction she wanted them to start walking. She took one more big puffed of her smoke, before flicking it into the gutter, and leading the way, looking back to make sure Rachel was following her. Which she did, and took a few fast paced steps to catch up with the other woman.

They walked the few blocks in silence, until they reached the pub. "Here we are." Quinn stated blandly as she opened the door, letting Rachel walk in first, pointing the direction of a booth at the end of the diner. They walked together and sat opposite ends of the booth from each other. There were a few seconds of silence before Rachel couldn't handle it anymore. "So, what is so special about this place?" she questioned.

"Um, well, there are a few reasons, but one of the main ones is their coffee is the best in town, and they have amazing fries." Quinn shrugged. "There is also that." She said pointing to a small stage on the corner of the pub.

Rachel's eyes went wide, how did she not see the stage? Sure it was tiny but it had a mic ready and a small set of drums and a key board. There was a small dance floor, but not much of one, enough for maybe 10 couples are the most. "Do you come here for the music?" Rachel questioned

"Yeah, I mean they have some great bands, come through here. Some of them unknown, some of them bigger ones that will play a small venue out of allegiance." Quinn shrugged again. "Tonight Dragonette is playing." Laughing when she realized Rachel had no idea who they were. "You'll like them."

Just as Rachel went to question Quinn's statement, the lights dimmed in the pub and a woman, and two men walked on to the small stage. The lead singer said a few words and introduced the song as "Okay Dalores" before the beat started pumping through the pub.

Quinn leaned over the table, making Rachel jump, and put her lips right next to Rachel's ear, and yelled. "I'm going to get us some beers, okay?" before she pulled away to see Rachel smile and nod. Quinn left the booth and made her way to the counter.

Rachel started to bob her head to the music. Quinn was right, she did like this band. After another couple of minutes, it was too much. She got out of the booth and made her way to the dance floor, which was crowed, and started swaying to the music. Next thing she knew she saw Quinn pushing through the crowd with two beers in her hand. "There you are, here." Passing one of them to her.

"I couldn't help it, I needed to dance." Rachel admitted slightly swaying to the beat smiling at the pink haired girl.

"Can I join you?" Quinn asks with caution, waiting for Rachel to nod, before threading her arm that was not holding the beer around Rachel's waist, and moving closer

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Rachel commented honestly, leaning in a bit closer "I don't want it to end."

The only response Rachel got to that was to Quinn's lips on her own. Before she could even register it Quinn had her pushed up against the wall of the building and running her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip requesting entrance, in which Rachel would never deny. Though there was a hint of beer, the taste of Quinn's tongue was amazing. At that moment she knew she'd be addicted. She slowed down the kissed before pulling back, just enough so she could still feel Quinn's lips brushing against hers before she asked

"Do you want to come up stairs?"


	2. Persistence

**So, I just wanted to say thank you to the people who read my story! I appreciate it, and I hope to get more reviews so that I know how I am doing or if people are enjoying this. I am still in need of a beta if anyone is interested. Also, I don't know how often I will update, I will as soon as I finish the chapter though. Without any further ado: Blue Jeans, Chapter 2.**

****Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update, I'm just editing the careless mistakes I made. Haha**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel woke to the sun in her eyes and rustling around the room. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up seeing the woman she had been with last night trying to slip her jeans back on. Watching her sent tingles everywhere that's seemed to all resonate in between her legs.

"Quinn" Rachel called quietly, Quinn went as still as a statue. You could see the strong muscles in her back tense. "Where are you going?" she questioned.

"I have things to do" Quinn answered without even looking in Rachel's direction "It was nice meeting you Rachel, I had fun." Rachel's eyes widened at this, but she sat there quietly as she watched Quinn throw on her t-shirt and quickly brushed her hands through her hair.

"That's it?" Rachel asked after an unbearable amount of silence. "Thanks for the screw, I'll be on my way?" she sat up, against the headboard pulling the blankets around her to cover her naked body.

"C'mon Rachel, we both knew what this was." Quinn sighed "Even if we wanted this to work, it never would. We are from two different worlds. We are from different _universes_. You would never fit into my world, and I sure as hell would never fit into yours." Quinn moved to sit on the edge of the bed as she pulled her boots on. She leaned over and laid a hand on Rachel's leg covered by the blanket. "Let's call a spade a spade, say we had a great night, and amazing sex." Quinn's lips pulled into a smirk at this "And let's move on." She leaned over the bed to place a kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Thank you for the memories, Rachel." With that Quinn got up and walked out of the room.

When Rachel heard the click of the apartment door closing, she slid down the bed, buried her face in the pillow and let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

* * *

If Rachel Berry was anything, it was determined. It had been a week since she had met Quinn Fabray, and she couldn't get this girl out of her head. She had allowed herself a day to wallow in self-pity before she started working on a plan to convince Quinn that she was wrong, and that if they both wanted to, they could make anything work between them.

Tonight was the when her plan came into fruition. Tonight, she was going back to that bar, she was going to find the pink haired beauty and she was going to demand that Quinn gave her a chance.

She saw Quinn as soon as she set foot in the bar. She had those damn blue jeans on again which melded into the shape of her ass perfectly. The pink haired girl's back was towards her and she watched as Quinn took a long drag off of a cigarette. _I didn't know she smoked_ Rachel thought, as she took the same spot at the bar as she did last week. She was going to wait for Quinn to come to her. She ordered a drink, and turned so her back was against the bar and she could see the room. Quinn's back was still to her, but she had switched her cigarette for a pool cue. Rachel watched her, willing her to turn around and spot her.

She was so distracted by Quinn that she jumped when she felt somebody stand in front of her, putting their hands on the bar on either side of her on the bar, effectively trapping her.

"Hey pretty lady" a man said in a voice which he probably assumed was an alluring. He was in his late forties, dirty hair and breath that could start a fire, if you lit a match. "Looking for some fun tonight?' he questioned leaning into her invading even more of her personal space then he already was.

"I assure you that the fun I am looking for tonight would not be involving you. " Rachel said bluntly turning her face to try to get away from the stench of his breath.

"Aw, baby. Don't be like that" the man said, reaching his hand to move a stand of the brunette's hair behind her ear. Rachel's face furrowed into a look of disgust. She was just about to tell the man to kindly fuck off; when she heard the voice she has been waiting for.

"Is there a problem here" the pink haired woman asked forcefully.

"No problem here, Pinky" said rudely not even turning to look at Quinn.

"I think there is, Bruce." Quinn replied placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "That's my girlfriend." The way the woman stated this sent shivers up Rachel's spine. What she would give for that to be true.

This time the man turned to see Quinn's hardened face. "Bullshit." He said. At this Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and pulled her out of the confinement of Bruce's arms and into her body, she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel looked up into hazel eyes and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Their lips met quickly and Quinn made fast work of working her tongue into Rachel mouth. The continued to kiss until they heard Bruce say "fuck this" and walk away. When Quinn pulled away Rachel let out a little whimper.

Quinn quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out the front door, once outside Quinn let her hand go and pulled out a smoke, and lighting it, before turning on Rachel.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" Quinn questioned forcefully "you don't belong here."

"I live up the street, I have more right to be here than you."

"Rachel." Quinn sighed throwing up her hands "you can't keep coming here, it's dangerous. I'm not worth it."

"Who says I'm here for you." Rachel says stubbornly and looks away when Quinn raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "Okay, fine." She gave in looking at the girls face trying to judge her reaction, but Quinn's face was blank.

"You need to leave." Was all Quinn had to say. She threw her cigarette on the ground snubbing it out with her toe, before she went to make her way back into the bar. Before she reached the door Rachel grabbed her wrist and forced the woman to turn around.

"Do one thing for me, and I swear you will never see my face in here again." Rachel pleaded

"Fine." Quinn conceded. "But you better never come here again, what do you want?"

"I want you to come out on a date with me." She took a step closer to the woman, desperately wanting to touch her again.

"No." was Quinn's quick reply, the look on her face saying that there was no fighting with her.

"Just one date and you'll never have to see me again."

"I said no, Rachel. You shouldn't be messing around with people like me. You will only get hurt." Quinn replied seriously.

"Despite you're presumptions, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. " Rachel huffed and continued "Fine, I guess I will see you again next week." She turned and went to walk down the street, waving over her shoulder "See you later Quinn." She kept walking. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

"Wait!" Quinn yelled jogging lightly to catch up to her. "One date, that's it. After that you will never come here again?" she clarified. Rachel nodded.

"That's the deal."

Quinn bit her lip in contemplation, all Rachel could think is how she would like to bit that lip. "Okay, deal."

Rachel jumped up and clapped her hand excitedly. "You won't regret this Quinn Fabray." She reached over and pulled Quinn into a hug, which Quinn returned, then Rachel pulled back and connected their lips in a steamy kiss. When they couldn't breathe anymore, the pulled back, but kept their lips close. "I will pick you up at 8, Friday night." Rachel says, running her hand down Quinn's lower back onto her ass which she was appreciating earlier, and slid her hand in the back pocket of her jeans, leaving it there for a second, before grabbing her phone out from it.

"Hey!" Quinn said indignantly

"I'm adding my phone number, text me your address so I can pick you up." She said still clicking away on the phone. "If I don't hear from you by Friday morning, I'm going to assume you want me to meet you at the bar." She looked up at Quinn and winked. Quinn's looked completely unamused.

"Okay, okay" Quinn took her phone back "See you Friday" and leaning in and kissing the brunette on the cheek.

"See you Friday."

* * *

Later on that night Rachel had just finished getting ready for bed, and snuggled in. Just as she went to turn her light off her phone rang. She opened it up, two texts.

_**Unknown Number: 1234 5**__**th**__** Street apartment 605  
Unknown Number: It's Quinn, by the way.**_

Rachel quickly added Quinn's number to her contacts and sending out a quick text back.

_**Rachel: Thank you, Quinn. I am excited for Friday, thanks for agreeing to come out with me.  
Quinn: It's not like I had much choice.  
Rachel: Regardless, I feel as though you will not regret this decision. Have a goodnight, Quinn.  
Quinn: Good night, boss.**_

* * *

_****_**If you haven't listened to Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey yet, I suggest you do. I think you'll kinda get the idea of where I am going with this. Better yet, just listen to her album... yeah do that. Haha. Thanks guys.**


	3. Walls Crumbling

**Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for all the love I have received. I sincerely appreciate it! Sending you all good vibrations! So, here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think! The following chapter may take a little longer to get up, but I promise there will be a next chapter! 3**

Friday morning Rachel was walking around the NYADA campus with some pep in her step. Tonight was date night and she had an idea for the date that she figured both herself and Quinn would enjoy. Now it was just a matter of waiting. She grabbed a coffee before heading out of the campus and walking the several blocks to her apartment with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Her phone vibrated as she walked onto the elevator, she quickly opened it and read the new text.

**_Quinn: What is the dress code this evening?  
Rachel: No, fretting. Casual, I couldn't really see you being okay with for dressing up.  
Quinn: I'll let you know that I clean up very well, I look great in a dress.  
Rachel: I honestly don't think anything will look better then you with no clothes on.  
_**Rachel could practically hear Quinn sigh  
**_Quinn: See you tonight Rachel.  
Rachel: See you soon, Quinn._**

She was still smiling at her phone when she walked off the elevator and right into some one's body. She quickly apologized before looking up to see who she bumped into. When realization hit her, her hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped.

"Kurt!" she screeched flinging her arms around his neck and holding him tight. "What are you doing here?"

Right before high school ended Kurt changed his career path, deciding NYADA was not his scene and instead got himself accepted into Yale, in the arts department. She was happy for him, but was disappointed that she would have to tackle New York on her own. Rachel would often Skype and called Kurt, but this was the first time they have seen each other since they left Lima.

"You told me about your date and I figured, I may as well come see my little diva, and while I'm at it maybe save her from a fashion disaster on her first date." She smirked when Rachel pulled back and slapped his arm lightly. Kurt smiled at her then turned to look at their surroundings "As much as I love this hallway, maybe you would be willing to invite me inside of your humble abode?"

Rachel sprang back pulling out her keys from her pocket. "Oh yes, of course. Come in." when she got the door open she gestured her friend inside. "anything to drink?" she asked walking into the kitchen after her shook his head in the negative, grabbing herself a bottle of water and walking back into the living room and throwing herself down on the couch, patting the seat beside her to for Kurt to take a seat. "I'm so glad you are here, Kurt. I'm such a nervous wreck." She started twisting the cap of the bottle around between her fingers.

"What time is your date at?" he questioned, obvious excitement in his face. Rachel looked down to the phone in her hand and checked the time.

"3 hours" Rachel answered

"Oh, dear Lord!" Kurt screeched jumping up from his seat. "That's no time at all! You better be getting in the shower right this minute!" he grabbed her hands and pulled her off the couch pushing her in the direction he supposed the bathroom was located.

"Okay. I'm going, I'm going" Rachel placated as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"I'm going to locate your room and start looking for clothes!" Kurt yelled from outside the bathroom before quickly disappearing.

* * *

Kurt had defiantly put her through the ringer, but she came out looking and feeling wonderful. Her hair was down and wavy, bangs pushed to the side. She was wearing a flowing blue blouse, a pair of very well fitting skinny jeans and a pair of very simple black pumps. Through the shoes were quite inconvenient she had to admit they it pulled the outfit together.

She was standing outside of Quinn's apartment at exactly 5 minutes to 8, trying to decide whether she should knock or if she should wait the 5 minutes to all Quinn the full allotted time to get ready. She was so busy contemplating that she didn't realize the apartment door opening in front of her.

"I thought I heard something out here." Quinn said coyly, while raking her eyes up and down Rachel's body. "You look amazing." The pink haired woman stated.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." Rachel replied cooly Quinn had her hair in defined waves that framed her face; she was wearing a black halter top that exposed her shoulders and muscular back, a pair of black pants that showed off her long legs, ending with a pair of flats. "Very hot." Rachel admitted

Quinn blushed lightly before looking at the ground, trying to gain control of it, before looking back up at Rachel. "Would you like to get going?" Rachel said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure just let me grab my stuff." Quinn agreed walking through the front door back into her apartment. Rachel snuck a glance in the apartment. It was small, probably smaller than hers, but it had some nice couches and TV, ones you would expect to see in the expensive part of town. "You like what you see?" Quinn questioned as she walked back to the front door.

"You have a nice place, Quinn." Rachel nodded "Ready?" Rachel asked before she followed Quinn out of the building.

* * *

"What is this place?" Quinn questioned incredulously, looking around the bar. This was defiantly not what she was expecting on a first date, even though she would she wouldn't consider this a first date, because there will be no others, and she was forced into this one. This was her chance to show Rachel that they have nothing in common and that she doesn't really want to be with a girl like her.

"The Doghouse Saloon" Rachel replied, with a smile of satisfaction. "Do you like it? It has all you can eat hot dogs, which I won't take a part of since I am a vegan, but maybe they have a veggie dog."

"You're a vegan?" Quinn's face blanked

"Yup" was Rachel quick reply. "There is a lot more you don't know about me, you're not the only one who can be mysterious." She smiled up at Quinn, grabbing her hand and pulling her further into the saloon. "Did you want to get food first, or we can play _Guitar Hero_ and _Duck Hunt_ or there is karaoke. There is also beer pong, which I already know you are amazing at."

"Would you laugh at me if I said _Guitar Hero_ first?" The pink haired girl asked shyly.

"Not if you're up to going up against me." She pulled her towards the game. "I'm actually quite amazing at this."

"Challenge accepted." Quinn said with a smirk walking over and picking up one of the two vacant guitars and slinging it over her shoulder, and winking at Rachel.

It turned out Rachel wasn't as good at _Guitar Hero_ as she thought she was because Quinn was killing her. Rachel hated failing, and at this moment she was failing miserably. She slowly moved closer to Quinn and bumped her arm, trying to throw her the pink haired beauty off. "Hey!" Half yelled half laughed, but continued to keep her eyes on the screen. The only thing Rachel managed to do was make her score even worse, and when Quinn was declared the winner, she just smirked while putting down her guitar and started walking backwards with the same cocky grin. "C'mon , lets get something to eat, you must be hungry from trying to keep up with me."

Rachel's mouth hung open and she scoffed loudly before taking a few large steps to catch up to Quinn before slapping her lightly on her shoulder. "I was just having an off night, you cannot judge me based on one performance." Making Quinn laugh while shaking her head

"Are you having a good time?" Rachel asks as they sit down, Quinn with a hot dog and Rachel with her veggie dog.

"Oh yeah, watching you fail at playing fake guitar was one of the funniest things ever." Quinn teased playfully "What's next?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can get a couple of drinks and then maybe make our way over for some karaoke?"

"You sing?" Quinn's eyebrows rose up, surprised at this little tid bit of information.

"You'll have to wait and see." She replied vaguely, winking at her before taking a bite of her veggie dog and chewing quietly, not breaking the eye contact she had with the other girl before talking again. "I told you there is a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what? " Quinn questioned before taking a sip of her drink.

"Hmm, let's see." She thought for a second, taping her chin, for dramatic effect. "I grew up in a small town called Lima, Ohio. I have two dads, I'm an only child. Um, big geek in school, but I was prom queen, not that I would expect prom queen to impress you, but you are sitting before royalty. I only came out as gay about 4 months ago, right after graduation. My boyfriend wasn't too thrilled." She quitted for a second before "now you have to tell me something about yourself."

Quinn listened intently to Rachel talk about her life, but as soon as she was questioned about hers she turned her head away from the tiny diva and took a deep breath before turning back. "How about you show me your skills on stage and maybe I will think about telling you something." She stood up waiting for Rachel to do that same before walking over to the stage set up for the karaoke.

* * *

They took a seat and chatted while waiting for Rachel's name to be called. It was finally Rachel's turn to take the stage; she picks up the microphone and taps it a couple times. "Check, check. Okay, good. So, here is a little something more upbeat for you guys. She smiles, looks over to Quinn and winks and singles for them to start the music.

**_I like your messy hair  
I like the clothes you wear  
I like the way you sing  
And when you dance with me_**

I don't know why I love you  
I just know I can't stop thinking of you  
Away  
It's cause you make me smile  
You always make me smile

Quinn couldn't believe it, her jaw was to the ground. She assumed Rachel could sing but, wow. She was beyond impressed. And the way Rachel was dancing around the stage was adorable, and surprisingly sexy.

**_I like that rainbow pair  
Of gym shoes that you wear  
I like the chance you take  
I like the mess you make_**

I don't know why I love you  
I just know I can't stop thinking of you  
Away  
It's cause you make me smile  
You always make me smile

I like that rainbow pair  
Of gym shoes that you wear  
I like the way you sing  
And when you dance with me

I like the face you make  
And when you dance with me  
I like the rules you break  
And when you dance with me  
I like the cake you bake  
And when you dance with me  
I like the chance you take  
So won't you dance with me

I don't know why I love you  
I just know I can't stop thinking of you  
Away  
It's cause you make me smile  
You always make me smile

_Fuck._ Quinn thought when the song ended and she saw Rachel making her way towards her with a big smile on her face, and she felt some more of her walls crumbling down.


	4. I'll Love You Until The End of Time

**_Hey guys, I am so sorry for the super duper long wait. I don't expect anyone to have waited for an update, but if you have it is greatly appreciated. I have not only updated but I rewrote the chapters because I was not pleased with them. I hope you can take a look over them, and I hope they are up to your standards. Well, without further ado, Chapter 4 of Blue Jeans._**

* * *

That night that was supposed to be the last Quinn saw of Rachel. She desperately wanted it to be. A girl like Rachel didn't need to be with a girl like her. She only caused pain where she went. The problem was that she never could follow the rules, not even her own. Slowly Rachel became a staple in her life, she would show up, and wouldn't take no for an answer. She would make Quinn smile, and didn't mind when she had nothing to say, and put up with it when she had nothing nice to say. She was someone she could rely on, someone she could talk to. Someone, who knew her inside and out. The problem was that no matter how much she told Rachel, not matter how much she wanted Rachel to know her, she could never tell her everything. Rachel would never accept her, and if she did, she didn't want to put Rachel into danger. Even with all these reasons she still couldn't stay away. What could she do? Rachel put a spell on her and Quinn was in no rush to break free of it.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Okay, this is the last box." Quinn said with a huff before setting on the box in the middle of the living room and wiping the sweat away from her forehead. She closed her eyes for a second to regain her breath before she felt arms slid around her waist and a body press against her back, followed by a set of lips on her neck.

"I'm so happy that you agreed to move in with me." The brunette said into the newly blonde's neck, while leaving wet kisses on her neck.

"How you convinced me to do this I will never know." The blonde said moving her head to allow the diva more access to her neck, and circling her arms around Rachel's "I still don't think it's a good idea, yet here I am."

"I told you from the beginning, I get what I want." Rachel states while kissing down Quinn neck, down to her shoulder, moving the strap of the blonde tank top out of the way to see move skin. "and I want you." She smiles into the skin before gently biting the blondes shoulder.

The blonde shakes her head before quickly turning around and before the brunette could do anything she was pushed up against the wall with Quinn's thigh in between her legs, pressing deliciously just where she needed it, and lips clash against each other, fighting for dominance. Rachel threads her fingers through blonde hairs, pulling her closer, while Quinn's travel down wards, harshly grabbing Rachel's ass before sliding her hands up the back of Rachel's shirt, before going back to reach of the hem.

Just as Rachel lets out a loud moan, a phone starts ringing, loud and shrill. Quinn immediately jumps back and looks towards her phone before looking back at Rachel's upset and confused eyes. "Sorry I have to get that." She states lamely before following the sound to her phone sitting on the kitchen counter. Rachel just stands there for a few seconds in a daze, before moving off the wall.

"What the hell, Quinn!" She says loudly, making Quinn jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry Rach, I have to get this. It's like I knew I would be getting a call." The blonde shrugs, knowing that there is nothing she could say that would appease the diva.

"You always have to answer the phone!" The brunette says louder than before, "Then you have to mysteriously have to leave with no explanation, and you're gone for hours. I've tried to not let it bug me, but c'mon, Quinn."

Quinn stood there for a second staring at Rachel before she turned back to grab her phone. "Hello…" she says as she walks further into the apartment. Rachel could just hear her talking, but not what she was saying, before Quinn walked back into the room grabbing her keys, and looking at Rachel Sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said quietly, before walking out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

When Quinn got home later that night Rachel was already in bed, on her side, facing away from the door. She knew the woman wasn't asleep, but she still moved quietly through the room, striping down to her panties and bra, before slipping in to the bed, moving in behind her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly into long brown locks "I love you, I hope you know that." There was silence for a few minutes, then a little sob.

"You don't make me feel that way when you run out without so much as an explanation. How do I know you are not running out to meet another girl, for all I know you have a wife and a kid."

Quinn snorted "Rachel, I am not cheating on you."

Rachel turned in Quinn's arm and pushed her away so she could see her eyes. "How am I supposed to know that, Quinn? You don't tell me anything."

"Rachel, There's nobody else I promise you. I'll love you until the end of time. You make me happy and no one else." Quinn leaned forward placing her lips on Rachel's waiting to see if she would respond. When she did Quinn let out a sigh of relief. Quinn sighed in relief, and pulled the tiny woman closer to her body, running her hand up Rachel's night shirt clad body.

"You can't keep hiding things from me forever, Quinn. We live together now." Rachel says against the blonde's lips.

"I just" She pulls away from the brunette's lips to look into her eyes "I need time."

Rachel just nodded and pulled Quinn back in for a kiss before pulling off her night shirt, before reaching behind the blonde to undo her bra. As soon as the blonde's bra came off, the diva pushes the other girl on to her back before straddling her and taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it until it was hard before moving on to the next nipple. Quinn was moaning and squirming she moved her lips down, kissing her way down the blonde's body, stopping at the edge of the panty line. She looks up at her lover, seeing the blonde with her eyes pressed closed, and fingers griping onto the sheets. She smiles before hooking her fingers around Quinn's panties and pulling them down her beautifully toned legs, and throwing them to the ground.

Running her hands up the legs before her, she pulls them apart and leans down and tracing her tongue down her girlfriends slit before taking the sensitive bud in between her lips, sucking and teasing it. She brings suddenly enters her girlfriend with two fingers and start pumping fast and hard, smirking as the blonde's hip arch straight off the bed, and release a loud moan.

"So close." Quinn sighs moving one of her hands from the sheets into Rachel's hair pulling hard. Rachel pulls out her fingers just into enter her lover with a third, and bites down on her cilt, hears Quinn scream her name and the taste of her fill her mouth. She continues thrusting lightly to let Quinn ride out her orgasm, before pulling her fingers out and licking the blonde's juices off her fingers before moving up her body and kissing Quinn with everything she has.

"Oh my god, Baby." Quinn sighs moving her kissing on to Rachel's neck, while moving her hand in between Rachel's legs. "You are so amazing, and so wet." She laughs as she enters Rachel with no preamble. She loves the feel of the diva's body arching into hers and her fingers thrusting into the woman she loves. It didn't take long before Rachel was coming onto her hand, nails running down her back painful, but in the most delicious way.

"I love you babes." Quinn whispers in the brunette's ear when they lie down, their naked bodies tangled together, and starting to doze off. "I'm sorry for making you upset. Just be patient with me."

"I would wait for you for a million years." The diva says back before they both fall asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. There will be a new chapter soon. I am already working on it. I promise! Thank you for reading. Please review. **


End file.
